Allergies
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: It's summer and Hidan and Itachi have an unknown allergies to dust and pollen. OOC, AU DISCONTINUED
1. Tobi vs Doors

**Hey there all of you! Sorry if I haven't gotten to my other stories, lost inspiration and ideas on what's gonna happen next excluding the story Helium or what? So I might return to them sooner or later. ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Summer's here Sempai!"

Tobi yelled as he ran through the halls and to Deidaras' room, pounding on the door for the blond to answer.

"Leave me alone un! Can't you tell that I want some privacy un?!"

Deidara yelled from inside his room.

"But Sempai, it's summer; we should be outside and having lots of fun!"

Tobi said happily, still pounding on the door with his fist. Just as Tobi was about to open the door, it flew open, smacking him on the face.

"Owww that hurt Sempai!"

Tobi wailed as he backed away from the half open door.

"Go get the others to go outside, I'll probably join or just go out there and blow lots of stuff up. Art is a bang un!"

Deidara said as he closed the door, resuming to whatever he was doing. Tobi pouted at the door and walked away with his arms crossed like a child.

"Awww, Sempai doesn't want to play with Tobi, oh well, Tobi will go get the others!"

Tobi said, starting to quicken his pace, screaming to the others that it was summer. Just as Tobi was about to zoom past Hidans room, the door to it flew open and in Tobis way, making the boy slam into it.

"Hidan-san, that wasn't nice!"

Tobi complained as he backed away from the second door that hit him that day.

"Is it seriously summer?"

Hidan asked, looking at Tobi who was practically jumping for joy.

"Yeah and Tobi wants the others to go outside with him!"

Tobi said happily, waving his arms in the air in excitement. Hidan shrugged and slammed his door shut.

"Well, I guess Hidan-san doesn't want to go outside, oh well, I'll see if the others do!"

Tobi said and rushed to the other rooms, pounding on the door, yelling and announcing that it was summer. The door he was currently pounding on flew open, hitting him and knocking him back.

"Hi Zetsu-san, Tobi got hit by a lot of doors today, wanna go outside? It's summer."

Tobi said happily as he looked at the cannibal. Zetsu stood there in silence for a while and then finally shrugged.

"Okay Tobi…"

He mumbled and stepped out of his room, closing the door silently and carefully as if it was made of fragile glass.

"Tobi wants to see if anyone else wants to come out, wanna help Tobi, or are you gonna wait outside for Tobi?"

Tobi said in a rush.

"I'll go outside Tobi…"

Zetsu said, heading for the door the lead to the outdoors.

"Okay Zetsu-san! Tobi will see if he can get anybody else outside!"

Tobi said, waving his hand in the air and turned around. Tobi ran to another room chosen randomly and started pounding on the door quickly.

"Come on Itachi-san! It's summer and all of us should be outside and having lots of fun!"

Tobi said happily, still pounding on the door and not knowing that ALMOST everyone in the Akatsuki got irritated by it. The door flew open quickly and hit Tobi, knocking him back like the last time.

"Why do doors hate me Itachi-san?"

Tobi asked in a voice that sounded sad and puzzled.

"It's not the doors, it's just the timing you have, just jump out of the way before the door hits you and sure, I'll go outside."

Itachi said in monotone and stepped out of his dark and clean room. Kisame approached the two and looked at Tobi and then to Itachi.

"Itachi, it isn't like you to agree to going outside."

Kisame said. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Kisames sentence.

"It's Tobi, Kisame, so we have to be nice to him; he's probably the only member that can cheer up the organization."

Itachi said still in perfect monotone, not even raising his voice half of a note.

"I thought that he annoys the Akatsuki instead of cheering us up."

Kisame said, raising an eyebrow at Tobi.

"Nope, Tobi's a good boy, and Tobi will do his best to lift the spirits of this place when we have the case of doom and gloom!"

Tobi stated happily while Kisame rolled his eyes at the 'doom and gloom'.

"You two go outside while Tobi gets the others!"

Tobi said, skipping off to the next room. The two headed quietly for the door that leads outside, listening to Tobi ram on every door that came in sight.

"Come on Kakuzu-san! We should be outside and having lots of fun!"

Tobi yelled, making sure that his voice got though the thickness of the door.

"No Tobi and you should know what no means!"

Kakuzu yelled from inside his room.

"Awww, come on! Tobi wants everyone to go outside! Even pollen is in the air!"

Tobi said as he continued banging on the door that belonged to Kakuzus' room.

"Some people are allergic to that stuff okay!? So leave me alone Tobi!"

Kakuzu yelled.

"Come o-"

Tobi started, but the door flew open and harshly hit Tobi, making him _fly _into the wall behind him. Tobi watched as Kakuzu closed his door and quietly stood up. If he didn't have his mask on, he would probably have the face of a hurt child.

"Tobi's sorry! Please, can you come outside?"

Tobi said as he continued pounding on the door. The door flew open again, but Tobi jumped back to avoid another painful hit.

"Will you leave me alone!? It's like, one hundred degrees out there!"

Kakuzu growled at the masked male.

"Nope, it's only eighty six!"

Tobi said, probably smiling. Kakuzu sighed in annoyance, frustration and probably defeat.

"Fine, fine…"

He said, stepping out of his room. Tobi smiled and walked to the next door.

"Konan-chan, it's summer!"

Tobi happily said, knowing that Konan would be as happy as he is.

"It is!?"

Konans voice came from inside her room as the door flew open soon after. Konan had a smile on her face as she hugged Tobi.

"All right!"

She chirped happily, squeezing poor Tobi.

"Konan-chan, please don't hurt Tobi anymore!"

Tobi spat out, loosing air.

"Okay!"

Konan said happily, dropping Tobi. Tobi hit the ground and stood up immediately.

"Will leader-sama come outside too?"

Tobi asked, looking at the door that allowed entrance to Peins office.

"Don't bother getting him, he's got a lot of work to do, so lets go get the others!"

Konan said, whispering the first parts of the sentence. The two ran to the other doors that lead to the others' rooms and started pounding on them quickly.

"It's summer Sasori!"

The two yelled as they pounded quickly. The door flew open, hitting both of them, making them fly into the wall behind them.

"Owww, Sasori that wasn't nice!"

Konan said, rubbing her now red cheek.

"Why do you have to pound on my door so loudly?"

Sasori asked angrily, glaring at Tobi and Konan.

"We want to get your attention."

Konan said with a smile of excitement. Sasori sighed and turned around, walking back into his room.

"I'll be out there in a minute…"

He muttered, closing his door carefully.

"Okay, we'll get Hidan!"

Konan said, turning to Hidans' room. The two ran to the door and started pounding.

"Hidan, Hidan, it's su-"

The two started, but were hit by the door.

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

Hidan yelled, covering his ears. The two looked at each other and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter, but the next might come later today probably. My mom is making me go shopping for my dads' b-day and fathers day. His b-day is on the 22****nd**** yeah I know, kinda hectic. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Beggining the water fight

**Hey there everyone! I'm back with the next chappie to this fiction! ^^ Nothing else to say…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tobi and Konan rushed for the door, eager to get out and into the fresh summer air that everyone else was 'enjoying' in their opinion. Tobi opened the door and ran outside, Konan behind him and slammed the door shut, shaking half of the base. Tobi ran up to the group of seven and sat down in the circle they were sitting in.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Tobi asked, waiting for a response, or an idea to pop in his head. Some shrugged their shoulders while the others were already asleep on the grass. Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori and Kisame were the ones asleep, while Tobi, Konan, Hidan, Itachi and Kakuzu were the ones awake.

"Well, any ideas?"

Tobi encouraged the other four to at least say something. Konan looked like she was about to say something, but went straight to pondering about Tobis' question.

"Um…how about a water fight…?"

Konan suggested slowly, thinking of how that would happen.

"Great idea Konan-chan, Tobi will get the water guns!"

Tobi chimed as he bounced up and ran for the base.

"Great…a water fight, just what we need…"

Hidan grumbled, resting his chin on his palm.

"Hey, it's hot out here, can't we just cool down by having a water fight?"

Konan said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ugh…I think I'm allergic to something out here…"

Hidan moaned, lifting his head off of his palm, sneezing soon after. A large puff of smoke covered him and lifted a second later.

"What the heck…!?"

Kakuzu said, falling backwards and onto his back. Hidan sniffed and looked at the other three.

"What…?"

He asked, a little irritated at the fact that everyone was giving him more attention out of the blue.

"H-Hidan…you look different…"

Konan said slowly, shuffling her hand in her pocket for a small portable mirror that she always carried around. She lifted the small piece of reflecting glass up so Hidan could see. Hidan was just far enough to get a view of his head and chest.

"What the…!?"

Hidan yelled, falling back as well, but catching himself with his hand. There was not much of a change, but he now had a feminine body…one that looked a little like Konans' and hair that was two inches or three longer.

"Okay this is NOT happening…"

Hidan said to himself, taking deep breaths.

"What's all the racket fo-"

Deidara started, but stopped, looking at what everyone else, excluding Kakuzu, was looking at.

"Wow…who's the chick un?"

Deidara asked, getting up and stretching from his nap in the sun.

"This 'chick' is Hidan you dimwit."

Konan said, narrowing her eyes at the word. Why did he dig Hidan instead of her? Heh, who cares? Deidara seemed shocked, then amused and back to shock.

"I thought that Hidan was a guy un."

Deidara said, giving Konan a confused look. Konan sighed and rolled her eyes, getting a little irritated; she wasn't the one to answer a lot of questions and other stuff.

"Something just happened okay Deidara?"

Konan said, sighing again. Deidara seemed even more confused now; I mean what does "Just happened" supposed to mean?

"Just happened un? What do you mean 'just happened' un?"

Deidara asked, looking at Hidan and back to Konan. Konan sighed out of frustration, she said 'just happened' for a good reason…maybe not…

"Lets just forget it kay? Look, Tobi's coming with the water guns."

Konan said, noticing Tobi's orange mask that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"We're having a water fight un?"

Deidara asked excitedly, forgetting about Hidan.

"Yeah, you were asleep while I suggested the 'brilliant' idea."

Konan said, giving the word brilliant a sarcastic tone.

"Tobi got-"

Tobi started and noticed Hidan.

"Who's that?"

Tobi asked childishly. Konan sighed again out of frustration. Questions are all Tobi can think of…

"Never mind that, lets just start okay?"

Konan asked impatiently.

"Okay! Tobi got the water guns so everyone can have fun! Lets wake up the others by throwing the balloons at them!"

Tobi said happily, picking up a gun and squirting the water onto Kisames' face. Bull's eye.

"AH! WHAT WAS THAT!? Are we under assault?"

Kisame yelled, asking the last question like a confused child that knew the word 'assault'.

"No, we're just having a simple water fight, right Tobi?"

Konan asked, smiling at Tobi as the boy nodded happily.

"And NO questions about Hidan over there."

Konan said, knowing that Kisame would ask questions.

"That's Hidan?"

Kisame asked, pointing at Hidan who was fuming at the moment.

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS!"

Konan yelled angrily as Kisame cowered.

"Yes ma'am."

He whimpered, trying to protect himself form Konans' angry side.

"Sasori-san, time to wake up…!"

Tobi yelled happily as he aimed at Sasoris' face, hitting him square on.

"What the-? Oi! Don't do that Tobi!"

Sasori yelled, soaking and angry from being awakened. Tobi smiled happily under his pumpkin colored mask.

"Sorry Sasori-san, but Tobi wants everyone to join in on the water fight!"

Tobi said happily, aiming the gun at Zetsu. Zetsu woke up from Sasori yelling, so he avoided the water.

"Don't Tobi…"

Zetsu said, sitting up.

"Okay, everyone's up, SO lets start the game! I'll make the rules!"

Tobi said happily.

"There are rules to a water fight?"

Kisame asked confused.

"A team water fight yeah, but a solo one, no."

Konan said, paying close attention to the rules of the water fight.

"Okay! Since there are only nine of us, we're gonna need a team with one extra parson!"

Tobi said happily, setting the water gun on the ground.

"So, we'll have Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu, Deidara and me on one team and Hidan, Konan, Itachi and Kisame on the other!"

Tobi said.

"Okay, get in your teams."

Konan instructed as everyone got on their proper team.

"Good, now Tobi is gonna explain the rules."

Tobi said.

"One, when you get hit, you're out, a hit to the head counts as well. Two, you must pick a base so your team can meet there, besides, this IS just a big forest right?"

Tobi explained carefully, moving onto the next rule.

"Three, if you get hit, you must sit down for a minute…"

Tobi continued, handing each member a stop watch for timing.

"Four, to win, your team must hit the other teams' players three times."

Tobi finished.

"Okay, team 1 is Zetsus' team, pick a leader and make signals for when you're gonna meet up at base, we're gonna do the same thing."

Konan said, turning to her team and nodding. Everyone grabbed their own water gun and two water bottles for refills.

"Great, now SPLIT!"

Konan yelled and each team jumped away from each other.

Konans' team was scanning the place for a good base and found one in a small cave.

"Okay you guys, we'll just transform into any animal and use their call, but which animal shall we use?"

Konan asked. They all pondered about it for a moment until the silence was broken by Itachi sneezing, a puff of smoke covering him and rising a second later. The three stared at him in confusion, now HE was a girl like Hidan.

"Okay, this might be a problem, well, lets just decide on the animal…"

Konan said awkwardly as the other three nodded.

"Okay, I snagged some belts that hold water bottles, so we don't have to hold our water guns with difficulty okay?"

Konan said, handing each member a belt. They each put a belt on, sliding the water bottles into one socket and looking up again.

"You all got them on?"

Konan asked as the members nodded.

"Good, so our call should be…how about an eagle?"

Konan suggested as the other three perked up.

"Wow, I love eagles!"

Hidan said, smiling.

"Good, the other team is probably choosing a wolf or something like that, but do you all know what an eagle sounds like, just in case if they choose a bird?"

Konan asked, looking at each member.

"Yeah…"

All three said at the same time.

"Good, lets move out."

Konan said with a grin.

"We're gonna win this thing."

Konan said as they traveled together in a N formation, at least five yards away from each other for a good reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, you got the plan?"

Zetsu asked as the four members of his team nodded.

"We're using a wolf howl and we're gonna travel in a W formation, five yards away from each other so we can ambush them if we hear a racket."

Kakuzu said.

"Excellent, well, lets get started."

Zetsu said with a smirk as the group jumped out of their base which was in a HUGE tree trunk that had an opening at the bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, I'm done with this chapter, I'm positive that in the next chapter, Hidan and Itachi will have lots of problems with their half known allergies okay? Kay! See ya. Please review and no mentions of flames! **


	3. Water fight

**Sup y'all? I'm back. I have church camp, starting tomorrow, so I won't be here for a week. TT TT I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! TT^TT**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hidan was on the left in the back of the N formation, Itachi in the front right, Konan in back to the right and Kisame in the front to the left.

"Okay, we got the plan?"

Konan asked, looking at the other three as they nodded.

"Good, now separate."

Konan said, slowing her pace with Hidan and moving away from Hidan as Kisame and Itachi quickened their pace and moved away from each other.

"We're good!"

Konan called loud enough for the others to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay you guys, I've added a new part to the plan, so if we DO bump into the other team, you four go ahead and ambush them from behind got it?"

Zetsu said, looking both right and left. He was in the middle of the W to the front, Kakuzu was to his left, Tobi was to his right, Deidara was behind him on the right side while Sasori was to the left of Deidara.

"Okay."

They all said in unison as they continued their traveling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame smirked when he detected Zetsus' teams' chakra signatures.

"All right, you guys ready?"

Konan asked, pumping her water gun.

"You bet I am!"

Hidan said, now a guy again after he had sneezed again. Itachi though was still female.

"This really sucks…"

Itachi mumbled. Just then, Zetsu came into view. Only Zetsu.

"Huh?"

Konan said as she squinted to see if the could spot the rest of his team. The chakra signatures of the others disappeared quickly, confusing Konans' team further. They stopped and so did Zetsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakuzu saw Konans' team stop and smirked under his mask. He masked his chakra signature and hid on a branch in a large tree Konan had stopped on, but three branches lower.

"Game on…"

He said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sat in a tree just above Hidan who was five branches lower.

"All right Jashinist, you're going down."

Deidara said with a wide smirk as he silently readied his water gun and aimed for Hidan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobi watched Itachi from a tree that he had stopped on, five branches lower than him.

"Tobi's gonna get Itachi-chan."

Tobi said with joy in his voice. He aimed for Itachi and waited for Deidara to shoot.

**Flashback**

"Okay Zetsu un, I'm gonna be the first one to shoot to signal you guys to shoot okay un?"

Deidara asked with a wide smirk.

"I'm fine with that Deidara."

Zetsu said, nodding.

"Okay un!"

Deidara cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

**End Flashback**

Tobi giggled in excitement, watching the blonde aim carefully at Hidan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's you team?"

Konan asked, aiming her water gun at Zetsu just in case if he would shoot them.

"Um…"

Zetsu said, pointing up.

"Huh?"

Konan said, never taking her eyes off of Zetsu.

"SH*T!!!"

Hidan yelled as he was blasted on top of his head by water. Hidan looked up and saw Deidara laughing like maniac.

"HA, HA, HA, HA! I GOT YOU UN!"

Deidara laughed. Konans' eyes widened as she looked up just to be sprayed in the face by Kakuzu. Konan screamed, whipping the water off of her face. Konan crossed her arms in a pout and sat down, starting her stop watch. Itachi looked up just to see water spraying down. Itachi jumped out of the way and sprayed at Tobi who jumped out of the way. Kisame got hit by Sasori after Konan got hit.

"D*mn, Itachi, you gotta hold them off for a minute!"

Kisame said, starting his stop watch. Itachi avoided the water sprays that were shot at him. Zetsus' team pushed Itachi away from his team.

"Itachi!"

Konan called as she heard water hitting trees and the ground. Hidan looked at his stop watch.

"Ugh, thirty seconds left…"

Hidan sighed and sat there, looking at his teammates excluding Itachi.

"G-get away from me!"

They heard Itachi yell out uncharacteristically. Itachis' voice wasn't feminine anymore.

"Huh?"

All three said in unison as their stop watches went off. They all stood up and headed in the direction Itachi left. When they finally made it to where it was a mud field, they saw Deidara pinning Itachi to a tree, Itachi wasn't a female any more and Itachis' face bright red. Wait…WHAT?!

"What the-?"

Konan whispered as they ducked into bushes to watch.

"What the h*ll is going on there?"

Hidan asked, looking at Deidara who looked just as confused as they were. Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori and Tobi all had their water guns aimed at Itachi, what a sight. Itachis' team watched in awe as Itachi never moved.

"Okay, you guys, now's the time to shoot."

Konan whispered so quietly that some of her teammates could barely hear her in the complete silence. They nodded after a few seconds and quietly stepped out, masking their chakra signature and aimed. Itachi spotted his teammates and looked at them with plea in his eyes. Kisame nodded and put his index finger on his lips, indicating that Itachi stay quiet about it. Konan smirked and aimed…

"AW SH*T!"

Zetsu yelled in surprise as water hit him. Kakuzu, Sasori and Tobi turned around and the water war started, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame and Konan all getting hit. Konan cursed under her breath and sat down, starting her stop watch again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan sighed, soaked just like the others. They had nearly escaped once Kisame and Hidan got separated so she frantically transformed into an eagle and called her team back to base.

"Sh*t, I've been hit twice, Kisame's been hit twice, Hidan's been hit once and Itachi's been hit once as well, we're not doing that great. All but Deidara and Tobi on their team got hit only once."

Konan mumbled as she fumbled with her water gun, refilling it like what the rest of the team was doing.

"Yeah, we're not doing the best."

Hidan grumbled, closing his water gun after pouring water in.

"Well this really sucks."

Konan said, finishing as well.

"Oh and Itachi, you didn't hit Deidara when you were pinned, you had the chance."

Konan said, looking at the raven haired male. He simply shrugged, pouring water into his water gun.

"Okay, I saved your butts, so this time, lets keep an eye out for them."

Konan said.

"Yeah, earlier was WAY too close."

Hidan said.

**Flashback (Konan)**

Hidan and Kisame have been separated from Konan and Itachi so she thought fast. Konan transformed into an eagle and flew high into the air, releasing a powerful cry, echoing in the distance over and over. They waited for a moment, Hidan and Kisame never coming. Konan signaled for Itachi to come up who did, turning into an eagle as he jumped into the air. Konan and Itachi released another powerful cry, echoing in the distance and they saw two more eagles fly into the air.

**End Flashback**

"I know, that was close."

Konan said, standing up.

"Well, are we ready?"

Konan asked as the other three stood up, nodding.

"We're ready."

Hidan said, pumping his water gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had at least been an hour and each member of Konans' team was down to one more hit. Itachi was a female again and Hidan was bright red, pinned to a tree by Kakuzu. Hidan was having a war in his mind to whether shoot Kakuzu or not. 'Shoot him already, we need to f*ckn' win!' One side yelled. 'No!' The other responded. Hidan was SO confused. Konan then arrived and saw Hidan pinned to a tree by Kakuzu and Zetsu aiming at him.

"Help me Konan!"

Hidan yelled, face red. Zetsu turned to look and was hit by water, sitting down. Kakuzu let go of Hidan and aimed at Konan, who shot at him. Kakuzu got hit by the water and growled, sitting down. Konan indicated that Hidan follow her as they ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi avoided water blasts that were shot at him uh…her…whatever…Tobi watched Itachi carefully as he shot at the raven who avoided every blast.

"Tobi's gonna get Itachi!"

Tobi said happily as he continued to shoot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Konan arrived, Itachi was male again and running in her direction, face red once again.

"What's wrong!?"

Konan asked.

"Never mind that, we're gonna lose!"

Kisame yelled, running behind Itachi with Tobi and Deidara in hot pursuit. Hidan sighed, this is difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That wasn't fair, you guys had one more than we did!"

Hidan yelled as they all walked back to the base, soaking wet. Here's a list of the members and how many times they were hit.

Hidan: 3

Konan: 3

Sasori: 1

Kakuzu: 2

Tobi: 1

Deidara: 1

Itachi: 3

Kisame: 3

Zetsu: 2

"Well then blame Tobi."

Kisame said, folding his arms across his chest.

"This is your f*ckn' fault Tobi…"

Hidan mumbled as Tobi skipped happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay that's it for now, I'm gonna need ideas for activities that the Akatsuki will be doing in the future, because I'm out already. I know, I'm lame. XP Please review and no mentions of flames. Peace!**


End file.
